yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Yakuza 4 Mahjong
Modern Mahjong Cup Phoenix Match - Players experience User: YimboCarimbo *First match: 1st about 56,000 points: up to 27th. 1 *2nd match: Round 1 +1000; Round 2 +1000; Round 3 +1000; Round 4 +1500; Round 5 Ron'd -5100; Round 6 +1500; Round 7: Ron'd -5700; Round 8: Richi'd Ron +6200; Round 9: -3900 East Tsumo'd on 10th discard;Round 10: 8 discards Riichi 10 discards Ron flush = 9 fan +17000 = 2nd 37500 points: up to 26th. Played this game after the 5 Tanimura games, the results couldn't be more different. 8 Modern Mahjong Cup White Tiger Match - Players experience User: YimboCarimbo *First match: 3rd 20800 points: up to 28th. Using Lucky Bracelet. 2 Modern Mahjong Cup Tortoise Match - Players experience User: YimboCarimbo *First match: 3rd 2500 points!: up to 29th 3 *2nd match: 4th 5600 points!: down to 30th (Tanimura is one unlucky soul, countless times in this game he just needed one tile for mahjong and it wouldn't come up. Nearly every time he got Ron'd with only 5 or 6 tiles discarded so you can't see the opponents patterns! He was dealt a hand with several sequences that meant he could pickup at least 4 tiles from different suits to get mahjong from the start and he still got beat! Going to get the bracelet!) 4 *3rd match: 3rd 10800 points: up to 29th. Got the Lucky Bracelet - it's official, it maybe doesn't work for Tanimura! Riichi'd after about 5 rounds needing two possible tiles and it plays out; after about 5 rounds the guy to the East Riichi's; a couple more rounds and one of the tiles comes up and it says Ron on the screen; Press X to play it and the stard to the East gets the win, stealing 7800 points of me! End of round summary: Did the best so far, but played safe by making lots of exposed Pungs and Chows. Hmm! needs more testing. 5 *4th match: 3rd 14500 points: 29th. Using Lucky Bracelet. Didn't seem to work. 6 *5th match: 4th -2600 points: 30th! Using Lucky Bracelet. Ron'd and Tsumo'd a lot very early in rounds. At least 3 times before the first 6 tiles discarded. Very few matches getting past 12 discards therefore very few draws. I think I only remember two out of the whole match. 7 Modern Mahjong Cup Azure Dragon Match - Players experience User: YimboCarimbo *First match: Mahjong Challenge - Players experience User: Yimbocarimbo *Played as Akiyama (noticed he won a lot in Modern Mahjong Cup Dragon King Match) *Equipped the Lucky Bracelet *Played in the Modern Mahjong Cup Phoenix Match *Change the settings to Half Game and Use Red Dora. *First game, I got over 50,000 about half way through the game then started losing, because I was going for 7 pairs and other risky hands which didn't pay off, but still ended up with more than 50,000 at the end. Previously I had tried countless times on the Easy table, but never quite got to 50,000.